


It's Not A Crime

by LittleMissOddball



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Junba - Fandom, Model Pair
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy but somewhere along the way sexy Model Pair Storm Cloud Passing overhead. A Special One-shot fanfic dedicated to the ever handsome, never changing wise and intelligent Jun Matsumoto and his fabulous hair and brows. <3 </p>
<p>Show some love by hitting the Kudos button or leaving me a comment. Love Lots <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea of Aiba being all sexy and stuff (although for me he is) when usually he isn't and an adorable flustered Jun. Love Lots <3

He stood alongside the staff in charge of the concert, thoroughly discussing and exchanging ideas for the plans for their upcoming concert. They were quite engrossed with their talks while the hustle and bustle of staffs ran past them carrying wires, double and triple checking the already dealt with plans and audio visuals. Some carried with them the props and the clothes the five men that made the top idol group would be wearing in three days. Jun looked up from the paper in his hand surveying the area. He and the in-charge stood right in the middle of the concert grounds down by the stage and checking every 360 more than just a couple of times.

 

He glanced back to his clipboard, again engrossed with and scribbling in it, when two familiar and cheerful voices began to reach his ears getting closer and closer. He moved to one side and as he moved a figure came into view just an inch from where Jun stood where now the figure was standing in between Jun and the in-charge. 

 

“Oh! MatsuJun!” the cheerful man that had entered the picture flung his arm over Jun’s shoulder and glancing at the clipboard Jun has been holding. “Are these the final adjustments?” 

 

“Yes. We’re just making a few minor changes to it. Some songs in particular.”

“Mm. I see.” as he spoke he took the clipboard from Jun’s hands and scanned it as well. He moved his eyes from the clipboard to Jun, to whom he gave his warmest smile. He patted the younger one’s head. “You’ve been working hard. Don’t forget to rest once in a while, okay?”

 

Jun let a small smile cross his face and took the clipboard from the other’s hand. “Thanks Aiba. I’m actually planning to go home early today. If you want, we could go back to the hotel together.”

 

“Oh...actually about that...”

“Aiba-kun!”

 

A deep yet feminine voice came from a different direction, from a sloppy shouldered gentlman in his 30’s running toward them. 

 

“Sho-chan~!” Aiba beamed at the newly arrived member. “I thought you were following me.”

 

“Well I was taking pictures. But anyway, we should go. The shop closes at 8. Got your stuff already.” Sho handed Aiba a bulky green duffel bag which Aiba takes with glee.

 

“Thanks Sho-chan~!” he beamed. “You go ahead to the car. I’ll be right behind you.”

Sho nodded and turned to leave, flinging his bag over his shoulder and gestures a goodbye to Jun and Aiba. Once Sho was gone, Aiba turned to Jun and looked at him with eyes full of apology.

 

“Care to explain?”

“I’m sorry, Jun!” Aiba clapped his hands together to make a sorry gesture. “I completely forgot about our plans. Sho told me of this place where we could eat good food and I really wanted to try it out!”

 

“Mmhm.”

“It was a moment of weakness?”

Jun sighed. He took the clipboard and gently brought it to the top of Aiba’s head. 

 

“I’ll let you off the hook, but you’re working overtime tomorrow.”

“YES SIR!”

Jun chuckled and dismissed the now frantic to leave Aiba. He dashed away, leaving Jun still stuck in the middle of the grounds, alone and with only his clipboard to accompany him. The staff in charge had left in the middle of the conversation to get something important but he wasn’t back yet. At a loss at what to do, as all that was left for planning were the effects and the lightings they needed for the night, Jun roamed the grounds to clear his head.

 

 

They had planned to work together tonight to finish up the final touches in which Aiba’s expertise was needed since his usual partner in crime, Nino was currently incapacitated. They had planned to stay overnight, just run to the hotel to get a few clothes and pull an all-nighter. 

 

Yet that wasn’t what happened. Not tonight.

And this wasn’t the first.

One other time, they wanted to go song writing session, but Aiba canceled at the last minute with the excuse that he had gone to go Mario Cart Session with Nino. Or that other time with Riida, when they went fishing when he was supposed to be with Jun deciding where they would go for a variety show. 

 

There were more, but Jun would always let it go, giving Aiba some extra work the next time. Aiba would come though, but the disappointment remained. It wasn’t easy handling things on his own, and usually it would be Aiba who was there cheering him on. Somehow, without realizing it, he had grown quite attached to the older male and regarded him as a very close friend, someone he could trust would come for him when he needed. 

 

Apparently, he was the only one feeling that way. Especially now that it involved Sho whom Aiba had been getting quite chummy with lately. 

 

It was disappointing. It hurt a bit. But what could he do against a friendship closer than friends? Maybe even more than friends. He simply sighed as he directed his eyes to the now blackening sky, stars slowly starting to spread throughout the horizon.

 

 

 

The preparation ended at exactly 3 in the morning and Jun was pretty much happy with all that had been done. He had done so much rechecking, he had used up much of his brain cells that all he really wanted to do was get in his room quickly and head straight for the shower so he could get some shut eye for tomorrow’s early morning rehearsals. 

 

He entered his one-person hotel room. He threw his things down on the floor and reached for the closet when he hears a vibration coming from the outer pocket of his sports bag. Dismayed, he put back the towel in the hanger and reached for his phone. Checking the screen he sees Aiba’s caller ID. He swipes the answer button and places it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” he said slowly

_“Hey MatsuJun~! Thank goodness you’re still awake! Ah, wait, I don’t think it’s a good thing isn’t it? It means you were at location until this ungodly hour? Ah, but then again I get to talk to you, right? I’m really at a loss for what to say here. Oh speaking of which--_ -” Aiba’s voice echoed from the other line, quick and as energetic as ever, unaware he had been talking that fast. Jun grins a bit, thinking to himself how much it was so Aiba but after glancing at the clock, decides to cut in before he could begin to relate the events of the night into a novel.

 

“Aiba.”

_“Oh. Was I too fast?”_

“I thought I was talking to a gattling gun.”

The older male chuckles.  _“You know how I am.”_

 

“And? What do you need? Make it quick. I only have a few hours left for a shut eye.” Jun had just wanted to escape from the conversation because for some reason he was now feeling a churning and angry feeling in his gut. 

 

_“Just wanted to check up on my MatsuJun who works so hard. I wanted to apologize for not being there tonight.”_

 

Was what he heard right? Did Aiba just call him , “His MatsuJun” 

Jun was glad he was only talking on the phone for had it been vis-a-vis, Aiba would most probably notice the red beginning to spread throughout his face, all the way to his ears. No matter how dense he could be.

 

“O-Oh. Is that all? That’s fine. I could do it alone anyway.”

_“No. It’s not fine. And don’t even try to do it alone. No matter how good you are, I won’t let you do something like that. Not even as a joke.”_

 

Jun fell silent. Why was Aiba being so nice to him? Did he really care that much for him? 

 

“Why are you being so concerned? You have better things to concern yourself with.”

“ _Why? Because you’re my MatsuJun! You’re quite special, you know? And I like having you around, so I’d appreciate it if you took care of yourself more often, or you might end up hospitalized.”_

“And so?”

_“Well, I wouldn’t get to see you during events.”_

“You have Sho.”

_“Well yeah but...”_

“...and Nino...”

_“He’s...yeah..but...”_

“...and Riida.”

_“Where are you going with this Jun?”_

“You don’t need me when you have the rest of them, right?” The room was silent and so was the to other side of the phone. It took a while for it to sink in but when it did, the only thought running through his mind was ending the call and burying himself in the sheets. He would tell the in-charge he was too tired from the previous night and never leave his room until it was perf time.

 

But Aiba wasn’t having any of that.

 

_“Is this what I think it is?”_ Aiba’s voice had dropped a million tones lower and was now deeper, the kind of bedroom voice the usually cheerful moodmaker of Arashi rarely showed during appearances. 

 

Jun is quick to deny. “No! It’s not what you think. I’m tired so I don’t know what I’m saying!”

_“Really?”_

“Really!”

_“Are you sure you’re not jealous?”_

“Yes!”

_“Are you alone in your room?”_

“Yes!”

_“Are you jealous?”_

“Yes!”

 

“Thought so.”

 

Before Jun could even say a word, arms engulfed his body from behind, snaking past his shoulders and pulling him closer to a warmer bodily figure. Jun quickly swivels his head to look at who it was when the intruder’s hands took him by the back of his head and, before he could even let out a whelp, crashed their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, no tongue whatsoever. But it tasted of sweet and sour candy. It was soft and fluffy and Jun felt like he had been floating on clouds as the kiss continued.The kiss did not linger that long as their lips slowly disconnected and Jun was able to get a better view of who it was. 

 

To hi surprise, it was Aiba’s warm smile he was looking at him. Right in front of him.

 

“Y-You-You...”

“Hm?”

“You kissed me?”

“You wanna do it again?” Aiba still had that ridiculous smile on his face, beaming at Jun like he had just won the lottery. 

“No! Why!? How!? WHY!?”

“Oh who cares about the details, Jun? Let’s just kiss and kiss to get rid of that jealousy in your heart~!” Aiba pulled him into an even tighter embrace, nearly squeezing every last bit of air.

“Who told you I was jealous?! Why would I be jealous!? And why the hell would you wanna kiss me?!”

“Well that’s because I love you~!” 

 

There it was again. Aiba toying with his feelings. He had just about had enough of the green idiot’s crazy schemes. 

“Let go, you green idiot!” Jun struggled in the hold, but the older male had some great strength in his limbs and height that it was almost impossible to break free. Aiba took him by the chin and lifted his head, his black crystalline orbs staring at Jun as if it were penetrating his very soul. How did he even get in, when Jun made sure he had locked the door?!

 

“Stop being stubborn Jun.” Aiba crashed their lips together once again, this time, Aiba brought his tongue to Jun’s bottom lip, licking it and earning moan from the younger with which he found the chance to fully explore the moist cavern of Jun. The younger male was at a loss. Was this really happening? If this was a dream, then he’d rather hold on to this dream before it ends. 

 

Deeper...deeper...Aiba’s tongue ran through until he had separated them once again, both of them panting.

 

“Hey Jun...” Aiba said slowly, taking Jun’s still heavily breathing face in his hands. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

 

Jun still panting was barely able to get the words out. “Wh-what?”

“You’re the only I’ve ever kissed. And I love you. Forever.”

 

Jun forgot the fact that he was tired from all the kissing and blushed once again. He bowed his head down and beat Aiba’s chest gently. He stops and gazes up to him. 

 

“Maybe I was jealous...just a little bit.”

“That makes me happy, MatsuJun.”

“Idiot.”

“Now, can we pick up where we left off?”

“...do I have a choice?”

“Nope. In fact you don’t. Not now. Not ever.”

 

As the kiss proceeded, the only thought that ran through his mind as Aiba held him through the night was to love Aiba so much and to be loved back so much is crime wasn’t it? 


End file.
